The Vanishing of Aragorn
by dA-fAgGoT
Summary: Aragorn is poisoned and is slowly dying. Eowyn and Legolas are his last hopes in surviving... they are forced to go on a journey that will ultimately test the depths of their hearts and the loyalty they owe to each other.


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine.  
  
(A/N): Hello peoples, this is my first ever chapter, so don't diss it too much. I've only started on my second chapter incase nobody gives any feedback AKA reviews. This story is about Eowyn and Legolas' struggle to save Aragorn. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Poisoning**  
  
Aragorn lifted his right brow with a tint of suspicion, knowing in his mind that right around the corner was the nemesis Urak-Hai. Sword in hand, he gripped tighter onto the rubbery handle.  
  
"Argh!" howled out the lone fighter as he dashed out to battle. The Urak- Hai held a thick blade made of rusty iron while Aragorn's sword glistened in the subtle light. With dignity, he spoke out, "You will not take my people."  
  
The Urak-Hai screeched out its war cry and swung at the agile warrior. Aragorn adjusted to defence while the Urak-Hai swung heavily and repetitively at Aragorn's head. With all its strength the Urak-Hai took a huge swing, letting out a great cry of exhaustion and smashed Aragorn's sword to bits. He then drew out a grin and stabbed Aragorn in the gut. It had only pierced Aragorn's stomach. He had the chain of mail on given by Bilbo, which was still penetrated.  
  
"How is this possible?" doubted Aragorn. He pulled out an arrow and stabbed the Urak-Hai over and over again in its head. It fell to the ground with a large thud and Aragorn wiped the sweat from his forehead. Legolas ran in with a slight sign of anxiety.  
  
"What on Middle-earth happened?" he asked. Aragorn staggered to his feet, hand placed upon his wounded stomach. He spat out blood. Legolas looked at the Urak-Hai's blade and realised that it had been poisoned.  
  
"It's been poisoned!"  
  
"Then get me a bandage soaked in furtis plant juices. Please hurry," pleaded Aragorn. Legolas nodded with fear of leaving him. Aragorn stumbled to a nearby wall and placed his back against it to lighten the weight. He let out a long breath and sat himself down.  
  
"How did I get myself into this situation?" said Aragorn despairingly. Legolas arrived with a fresh bowl of juices and a tatty cloth.  
  
"Lift your shirt up. I needed to clean your wound," he asked with hesitation. Aragorn looked at him suspiciously. He rolled his eyes and struggled to pull his shirt up.  
  
"Let me help y-"  
  
"I'm fine!" shouted Aragorn. "I can do it myself." He tugged at his belt and pulled out his drenched shirt. Blood shot out, spraying Legolas in the eye.  
  
"Is that natural for humans?!" Legolas cried, wiping his eye with his cuff. Aragorn didn't reply so Legolas carried on mending. "It looks as if it could get infected if not treated properly." Legolas stood up, and was then told to bring a horse. When he came back, there was his wife Eowyn riding upon the colourless steed. "I knew she would come in handy (Eowyn that is)," said Legolas with a raised eyebrow and a snobbish smile. "She is here to assure you." Ewyoen elegantly slipped off the stallion and approached Aragorn slowly.  
  
"I am here to help. We will ride to the Shire where we will have to cross the 'Old Forest'. Stay strong King Aragorn," said Eowyn while trying to comfort Aragorn. She stood up gently and pulled Aragorn up by the hand. He let out a slight grunt of pain and clenched his teeth. Eowyn hauled Aragorn upon the horse with force and called for the horse to dash onward. Legolas grabbed one side of the rein and flew up with ease.  
  
"Is he going to make it to the shire?"  
  
Eowyn replied, "You must believe, Legolas, don't lose hope." The fellowship of three had just gone through Mirkwood and was now riding on towards Fagorn.  
  
"The only thing that will lead us to Fargorn is the star of Amerish, so look out for it," cautioned Eowyn. When Legolas peered up to look for the star of Armerish, the only thing visible were the tips of branches. The sky was literally covered with branches. Legolas seemed worried.  
  
"Are there any foes surrounding us?" he questioned. Eowyn kept going, ignoring Legolas. Obviously he felt left out. Legolas looked at Aragorn. His face was pale and his hair, moist. Legolas worried for him.  
  
"Does Tree Beard walk amongst these forests?" asked Legolas. Eowyn gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Not Tree Beard himself, but few other Elks." There was an ear- piercing roar coming from ahead as the spun around the corner. There stood tall, a deserted troll, with full armour and equipped with a spiked club. It let out a fowl growl, ready to attack.  
  
"Get off the horse!" yelled Eowyn. "I'll protect Aragorn while you attack the troll!" Legolas nodded. He pulled out an arrow. It was tipped with Herifon petals, a substance that paralyses the part of the body hit. Legolas took aim, but was interrupted by a crow, scarping him across the cheek, offing his shot. The Troll commenced its attack. It rampaged down the trail while the sound of Legolas' sword sliding out intensified the scene. With sword in one hand, he dragged out the crossbow. He took a shoot with an ordinary arrow which pierced through the trolls' shoulder. The troll took a jab at Legolas, fortunately missing, so then the elf grasped hold of the club and flew upon its shoulders. He crawled down the troll's shimmering back and wounded its fleshy rear.  
  
The troll knelt down. Legolas leapt off and stabbed it in the neck. The sword was wedged between two armour pieces. Legolas yanked with all his might and was forced to leave it there. He supplemented with his fist and took three blows at its head and the troll swung its club into Legolas' arm. He went flying and thudded onto the ground. Legolas slowly crawled away, trying to escape.  
  
The troll raised its club high, swung down with a great thud and luckily Legolas was only hit on the leg. He showed no pain. There was an aching growl coming from the troll so Legolas looked forward. There was the sword of Aragorn, pierced right through the troll's scaly chest. Legolas pushed himself away from the path of its fall. Aragorn smiled at him and collapsed on top of the troll.  
  
Legolas pulled himself gently up. He closed his eyes tightly and looked towards the sun. Eowyn explained to him the wound can be treated in a matter of hours. Legolas embraced his heart in relief. "Let us go, dawn is coming."  
  
It was a new day. Legolas' leg was down to a large scab, which was beginning to shed. "Much better," he observed with delight. "I think I can walk now."  
  
"This is where Wargs are bred. Keep an eye out," warned Eowyn. She squinted as the horse dashed faster, yet still had her eyes peeled out for any sign of danger. "Watch out! A pack of Wargs!" Legolas raised his head high in desperation yet he could not see any. He took hold of his sturdy bow and slid out an arrow.  
  
Where are these mongrels?! Legolas thought with rage. Just at that moment, a small Warg hurtled into view. Legolas tipped over and covered his face. The Warg bit hard onto his wound, restarting the cycle of healing.  
  
"Get off me you worthless Warg!" He drew out a dagger and striked its skull. Legolas then applied a load of pressure upon his severed leg. Through the whole ordeal, Legolas managed to stay upon the noble steed.  
  
"Are there still any juices left? I can't believe it happened again!" Legolas exclaimed, his face showing little pain.  
  
"Think about that later Legolas. There are more important things to worry about!" warned Eowyn. Legolas looked down in despair but then gathered the courage to fight on. He placed the arrow upon the string swiftly and skillfully, pulled back and eyed a Warg. Releasing the string, the arrow pierced the Warg's flesh in a split second. He repeated this action several times.  
  
"I think that's i-" Legolas was pulled down from the horse. Gashing at his flesh was the leader of the pack.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry this chapters a bit short. I'll try to lengthen it up a bit if the feedback's good. See ya next time.  
  
Da FagGOt 


End file.
